raigalfandomcom-20200215-history
The Yl'van
The Yl'van are the group of twelve powerful deities which the denizens of Raigal keep holy and draw magical power from. Each Yl'van champions a different neutral aspect of life such as calamity or dreams. While all Yl'van wish to see mortal life flourish, their methods vary. The Twelve Yl'van There are twelve Yl'van that preside over Raigal. They are traditionally separated into two pantheons: The Upper Pantheon and The Lower Pantheon. The Upper Pantheon The upper pantheon is comprised of the six Yl'van who have had less direct historical involvement with mortals. Alta main article: Alta, goddess of Peace Barely involved, has only been seen once when she blessed her champion, name, and ended the War of The Gods. Alta was partially blinded in the creation story of Raigal by Deimos, god of Passion and is usually depicted as a pillar of green and white light with the silhouette of a woman inside. Elmerith main article: Elmerith, goddess of Dreams Gwynt main article: Gwynt god of Skies Diazzfas main article: Diazzfas, god of Curiosity Kareth main article: Kareth, goddess of Bountiful Harvest Vosse main aritcle: Vosse, god of Paths The Lower Pantheon The Lower Pantheon is made of five Yl'van and the fallen god Deimos. In contrast to The Upper Pantheon, these Yl'van have taken a much more involved role with mortals. Tai'kommeth main article: Tai'kommeth, god of Calamity Amsera main article: Amsera, godess of Endings Zakar main article: Zakar, god of Beginnings Norta main article: Norta, goddess of Judgement Esmeth main article: Esmeth, god of Knowledge Deimos main article: ''Deimos, god of passion'' The Yl'vanian Creation Story The land was still before the light of Brionax appeared in the heavens. It's prismatic radiance streaking down into the world and bringing with it the twelve Yl’van. Come to Raigal to grow the seed of mortal life, the twelve Yl’van imbued two beings with their essences in equal parts. The first humans, Eve and Lilith were sent down unto the island of Oscular. Before long, the Yl’van reconvened and brought to be a third human, Adam. For a time, there were no qualms between the three. The Yl’van acutely watched, pleased, from their home within Brionax. As the humans got closer to each other, so grew tensions. The Yl’van watched intently as Adam’s favor skewed further and further toward Eve until one Autumn afternoon, Adam and Eve took each other. Above all others, Deimos saw love as the most pure form of passion and firmly believed it to be the key to the success of mortals. Lilith, however, was left alone. As time passed Lilith’s anger grew. When the opportunity finally presented itself, Lilith rained down upon Eve with a flurry of screams and fists. This appalled all of the Yl’van, all of them but Deimos, who saw this as the strongest possible display of love. A passion that overcame reason, an ambition that rose above care for others. Deimos pleaded with the other gods to see things as he did. They were stoic in opposition. Alta in particular motioned that Lilith’s actions were so removed from the true course of mortals and fostering life that Deimos lashed out against her, striking her left eye and leaving it blind forever. This angered the remaining Yl’van. Norta, goddess of Judgement swiftly moved and exiled Deimos from Brionax. The Yl’van had hoped to correct the misguided humans so that they may prosper, remaining firm to their beliefs just as Deimos remained firm with his. He came to Lilith in the night giving her the gift of his seal and blessing that the fire inside of her heart was the guiding light that will deliver her to the future that she desires. That night, Lilith committed the first murder. The Yl’van were outraged when they had learned of what had transpired, vowing to cleanse Raigal of the taint of Deimos forever. Deimos, however, had already withdrawn to hiding and there was a more pressing matter at hand. Esmeth had retrieved twin children from within Eve. While it was trivial for the Yl’van to bring the premature children to health once more, Esmeth rose the two children on the island of Mowir. Ageira and Tyros later grew to become the first Aasimar. After a time of searching, the rest of the gods were ready to return to their work just as Adam had forgiven Lilith and grown closer to her. Without Deimos’s contribution, the Yl’vam could not hope to create another human to replace Lilith, much less Eve. And so they did not. The gods and goddesses allowed Adam and Lilith to multiply and spread humanity across Raigal. Developing many cultures and technologies. All the while, the gods followed in the footsteps of Esmeth, working tirelessly to develop the many mortal races that are now spread across Raigal. The War of the Gods The War of the Gods was a period in the history of Raigal from ______ to PT0 in which Mortals clashed in the name of their gods.